


Dance of Dragons

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader lives in a village terrorized by a large dragon. To keep the people safe, the village elders hold The Choosing every year. Reader is upset to discover who the chosen will be as a mysterious knight and his sister visit the village.Requested by boredcheeta84





	1. The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Game of Thrones so don't be surprised if some references pop in here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a barmaid at a tavern in her small village. Two mysterious people come in on a night that an annual event called The Choosing takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below for new requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

You were cleaning up the empty horns of ale from a table that had hosted a happy new father and his friends celebrating the birth of his new child. They had left quite the mess for you before they stumbled out of the tavern to their homes. You couldn't be mad at their happiness; him having a child meant he would be spared one more year from being chosen. But eventually he would have to face the basket once again. Everyone did until the day they were either chosen or they passed away. There was no leaving the village any other way. It was far too dangerous to even entertain such an idea.

As you finished cleaning the table, the tavern door opened and two strangers walked in. The entire room instantly descended into silence as everyone watched the new comers slowly walk over to the table you had just cleared. The closer they walked, the more you could see how out of place these two were. The taller one was a dark blonde man whose hair was cut short and sported a small goatee. His eyes were hard, but a beautiful shade of blue and he looked very strong. He had a sword at his hip and an archer's quiver and bow on his back. His companion was a woman a little shorter than him with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. They were both dressed similarly in dark slacks, boots, and leather shirts with long sleeves, tight to show off the muscles in their arms.

The man addressed you, glancing around the room. "Is it always so quiet in here?"

Realizing then that your mouth was opened in surprise, you quickly pulled yourself together to answer. "We never receive visitors. Most folks know to stay clear of these parts of the woods. You are the first new people we have seen in many years."

The man raised as eyebrow as he and the woman took a seat at the table. "Really? It seems like a lovely part of the world, even if it is too quiet at times."

"We prefer it that way. Keeps us safe."

The woman cocked her head. "From what?"

You shook your head. "The less you know, the safer you will be. I will be right back with some ale and a couple of meat pies."

As you walked away, you could feel their eyes on your retreating form. You went to the door leading into the kitchen where the tavern's owner's wife, Talia, was making pies for the patrons. She was a short, matronly woman who had taken you into her home when you lost your parents to The Choosing one year after the other. She was like the mother you had lost in every way. "What's all going on out there? Never heard the place get so silent before. Did Robert get too drunk again?"

"No, you would have heard laughter." Talia chuckled at that. "We have visitors. Outsiders."

Talia paled. "Outsiders? From where?"

"I don't know. It almost seems like they've stumbled upon us on accident."

Talia shook her head and went back to kneading the pie crust. "Not possible. There are signs posted on every branch of the King's Road that leads to us."

You took a deep breath. "Unless they didn't come on the King's Road."

She stopped again to look at you. "Sell swords?"

"Possible. It's a man and a woman, both dressed alike, both look very strong. The man is carrying a sword and a bow with some arrows."

Talia finally left her dough to take a peek out the door at the newcomers. "Well they definitely look like the dangerous type, though the man is rather good looking."

"Talia!"

She chuckled as she pulled you into the room before closing the door. "Oh don't be surprised. I may love Robert, but you know he's not much to look at. But I'm far too old for that man out there. Not to mention he has a rather good looking companion with him. Are we feeding them?"

"I believe so. I told them I would bring them ale and some pies even though they haven't asked for anything. I figured the quicker they ate, the sooner they could leave. Before....."

Talia just nodded her head. "Good plan. No need for outsiders to witness The Choosing. Here," she handed you a tray and stacked it with two horns of ale and fresh pies. "These just came from the hearth. Take them now so they can eat and leave."

You nodded your head and reached for the door.

"Oh, and _____?"

You stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

"If Robert asks I never said this. But if it means they leave sooner, don't collect payment. Just get them out the door."

"Yes, m'lady." You opened the door and went back into the hall. A tall man almost stumbled backwards into you and you managed to move the tray in time. "Jon, watch where you are walking! Talia will have your head if you make me drop her food!"

Jon turned around and smiled at the sight of you, his dark hair falling over his forehead and almost covered his brown eyes. "______! There you are! My friends and I have been waiting for some ale! Is that for us?"

You pulled the tray out of his reach. "Don't be ridiculous! I was not aware you were even here. These are for the outsiders so they'll leave just as quickly as they arrived."

"Outsiders? Who would be crazy enough to come here? Especially on the night of The Choosing."

"I don't know nor do I care. Talia just wants me to get them out so I must get this food to them quickly." You turned to leave, but Jon grabbed your arm.

"Will I see you later? After The Choosing?" There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes and his strong jaw flexed as he smiled charmingly at you.

"I don't know. I will have a lot of work to set up the tavern for tomorrow. You know we host the goodbye feast every morning for the person who is chosen. There will be much to do."

Jon lowered his voice. "I miss you and I know you miss me. We should marry and start our family before it's too late."

You shook your head. "I've already told you, Jon. I will not have a child while I live in this village."

"Why not? It will protect us."

"Only for a year. Then we both return to the basket. And when our child is of age, they will be added as well. I will not condemn an innocent child to this fate."

Jon frowned at you. "You will never leave this village. You need to accept that."

You lower lip trembled. "I have. Which is why I will remain at the tavern with Robert and Talia until the day I am chosen or I die. I'm sorry, Jon."

Pulling away, you began to walk again to the table with the visitors. The pair raised their heads up at the sound of your approaching footsteps and smiled as you set the food and drinks down.

The red head raised the horn. "Thanks. Just what we needed after a long ride."

The man nodded as he cut open his pie. "How much do we owe you?"

You looked down at your tray. "It's on the house. All we ask is that you leave before sundown."

Both stopped eating to look at you. "Sundown? That's less than an hour. We were hoping to find lodging for the night."

Shaking your head, you took a step back. "We do not allow visitors to stay in our village. Especially tonight of all nights. Please accept this food, but you will have to leave."

Before you could turn to leave, the man gently grabbed your arm. "What's wrong? Everyone in this village seems on edge tonight? What's this 'choosing' we keep hearing about?"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "Something you will never see if you are smart. Please. Leave after you have finished your meals."

For the remainder of the day you avoided that table. You brought Jon and his friends ale while trying to keep Robert sober. Drunken antics today of all days would not look well. It is said that The Choosing is random, that everyone has an equal chance. But you have also noticed that anyone that has caused too many issues for the village elders during the year happen to be the ones picked on this fateful night. It was part of the reason why you tried so hard to stay out of trouble and spent less and less time with Jon.

Soon it was time to close the tavern for the remainder of the day and night. Robert tossed out the last remaining guests and you didn't catch sight of the mysterious duo but you had to assume they heeded your warning and left. Robert, Talia, and you then went to work cleaning the hall and the kitchen so that when you returned that night from The Choosing you could immediately begin the prep for the farewell feast that would take place tomorrow. The feast always felt like such a farce to you. It was clearly more for the village than the one chosen. As a way to ease their conscious of what they had just done. And a way to give the chosen one last meal; one worthy of a king.

Once the tavern was clean, the three of you walked to the village square where The Choosing would occur. You took your spot near the back of the crowd, not wanting to attract attention towards yourself, but still having a clear view of the basket that was set between two of the six village elders. Talia and Robert held hands as they chatted with their neighbors about mundane things. Clearly trying their best to avoid the topic no one felt comfortable talking about for the next night and day: who would no longer be a neighbor?

You began to wring your hands as you waited with everyone else from the village for the elders to lift the basket onto the table that was brought out. One reached in and began to move his hand around, shifting through the many pieces of paper. Only the elders along with a few other people of the village - people trained to take over for the elders one day - could read and write, so it was up to them to make sure there was a piece of paper with the name of every person in the village of age inside the basket. 

Out of the corner of your eye, a movement caught your attention. You didn't want to look away from the elders, but you couldn't help yourself. Just as a piece of paper was being pulled out, you saw that the two mysterious visitors from earlier where not only still in the village, but at the edge of the crowd to witness The Choosing! Before you could collect yourself long enough to gesture at them to leave, you heard the elder speak.

"This year, the person who shall keep the piece and safety of our small village is _____ _____."

Your face paled as all eyes turned towards you. And before you knew it, you began to sway and then pass out from the shock of the news.


	2. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes to terms with what her fate will be. The strangers decide they will not just stand there and let anything happen to Reader.

The world slowly started to return to you. Voices could be heard all around you and you felt a cold, wet cloth on your forehead.

"It's ok, sweet girl. You took quite a spill but you didn't hit your head." Talia's voice reached you while your eyes failed to open. "I know you're in shock so just continue to lie there on your bed. Can you hear me, _____?"

You slowly nodded your head, not trusting your voice. If you opened your mouth now, you may not stop screaming until the moment you were dragged into the woods. You had been chosen. CHOSEN. You knew there was always a possibility, but the thought was always at the back of your mind as each year caused you to relax when your name hadn't been picked from the basket. A dangerous way to think for anyone. And now you were unprepared for what would come next. Sure, you knew what would happen. But only from whispers.

Slowly you opened your eyes. You were in your room above the tavern, laid out on your bed. Robert was at the fireplace trying to start a fire to keep you warm. And next to him....

“What are you doing here?” Your voice croaked out.

The two strangers were in your room setting up a small tray of food and ale for you. The man spoke up. “I carried you home after you fainted and my sister helped Talia make this food for you.”

“Oh. Uh, thank you.” You slowly sat up and the red headed woman carried a horn of ale over to you. You gave a small smile of thanks as she sat on the bed next to you.

"How are you feeling?" She brushed your hair away from your face.

"I... I don't know. I guess it's slowly sinking in."

The man crossed the room with the tray of food and placed it on a stool by your feet. He crouched down so he could look at your face. "What happened out there?"

Your lip trembled and you downed the rest of your ale. The woman immediately refilled the horn. "I was chosen."

"But what does that mean?"

You shook your head. "It doesn't matter. You are outsiders. Leave tonight before it's too late. If you witness what's to come, you become a villager and will never be allowed to leave. The guards will see to that."

The woman smirked. "They didn't give us any trouble earlier today."

"That's because you were entering the village. Leaving is a different story. No one leaves the village. Ever." You took another gulp of your ale and tried to eat some of the bread that was left over from earlier that day. "Why are you two here in the village?"

The man sighed and looked over at his sister. She nodded at him in encouragement. "Trying to find some place to live. I was once a knight for King Jonah, but after this last war I couldn't do it anymore. The cruelty used on villagers and the burning of the crops was more than I could bear. So I grabbed Natasha and we fled the Capital."

Your eyes grew wide at this story. "You're Hawkeye! The King's special guard. There was a rumor you had left, but no one believed it as it was said how loyal you were to the crown."

"My real name is Clint. I was the King's personal guard, but that was before the King grew corrupt and cruel. It is said...." he sighed before continuing. "It is said he is the one who brought your village to this stand still. That whatever it is that plagues your people, King Jonah personally ordered."

You hung your head. "It was my grandparents who brought this on our village."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean it was your grandparents?"

"King Jonah wanted to marry his son off to my mother. She may have been low born, but she was the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom. My grandparents promised the King his son could have her without even asking her if that's what she wanted. But when she was a young girl she was in love with my father and refused the prince's proposal. My grandparents tried to force my mother to go to the capital, but instead my mother and father ran off to the nearest sept and married in secret. The King was so furious about this betrayal, he had his best men scour the country side to find the best way to punish not only her and my grandparents, but my entire village for allowing it to happen. I am the last one of my family but it won't matter to the King. The Choosing will continue until the entire village is gone."

Clint reached over and lifted your chin so you were looking him in the eyes. "What is The Choosing?"

Your voice refused to work, your mouth just opening and shutting without any sound coming out. It was Robert who answered the former knight. "A sacrifice made once a year to keep the village safe the rest of the time. Tomorrow, a large feast will be held in _____'s honor before she is escorted out into the woods with a set of the King's Guards-"

"The King's Guards will be here?!" Natasha cried out.

"Yes. It is the only way to guarantee the chosen person is taken to the altar. Once there, she will be tied to the altar and the King's Guards will leave her there."

"And they just leave her there to starve?!"

You found your words again, but your voice sounded hollow and thousands of miles away. "I will not be given food because I will be the food. The Chosen is meant to feed a dragon."

The room became painfully quiet as the words hung in the air. Talia returned with her warmest blankets and frowned to see you sitting up. "My sweet girl, you should be resting. You will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Her words, though spoken kindly, were like a slap to your face. Reality reared its ugly head in your direction and before you could even attempt to stop yourself, you were bawling loudly. It was if the tears had appeared out of thin air as you felt you had mostly kept a lid on your feelings ever since you woke back up. But Talia's words brought to life what was waiting for you come sundown the following day.

"Oh honey, sweet bird! I didn't mean to upset you!" She rushed over and Natasha moved out of the way as Talia crushed you to her. She began to rock you side to side. She ran along your back as the other held your head against her. "Shhhhhh. It's going to..."

Talia stopped her words and sighed. No longer could she tell you that everything was going to be alright. It was a lie and it would comfort no one. Off to the side, Natasha and Clint exchanged a look before leaving the room to give you some time with your adopted family. Robert watched them leave and then followed after a moment later. He flew down the stairs and found the two outsiders in the hall talking quietly to each other. He wasn't sure of the conversation, but he could tell Natasha wasn't happy with whatever her brother was telling her. They both looked up at the sound of Robert entering the room.

"Do you see now why we wanted you to leave earlier today? It is not too late. The guards will mostly be focused on this tavern, to make sure ____ does not escape. Use this time wisely and leave our village. If you witness what happens tomorrow, you become a villager."

Clint spared his sister a look and she quickly shook her head in a gesture to keep quiet. Unfortunately for her, he was not much for listening. "Sir... I know you may not believe me or understand as to why, but I will save _____ tomorrow."

Robert scoffed at the man. "I don't know what passes for a joke in the Capital, but here we take The Choosing very seriously."

"I know. But I still plan to save her."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By slaying the dragon of course."

"That's the craziest thing I have heard anyone utter!"

"That's what I told him," Natasha muttered.

"Why do you want to save her? What's in it for you?"

Clint ran a hand through his short hair. "I did some awful things when I was the King's personal guard. Things I was ordered to do. Things I was not proud of. I would like to do one good thing, one thing I can be proud of, before I die."

Robert eyed the man for a few moments before speaking again. "I believe that you will only be throwing your life away, but I cannot stop you. Mostly because I would do this myself if I could. Talia and I.... we had a child before we took _____ in. But she was Chosen the year after she came of age. I do not wish to feel that pain again. Please. Save her if you can."

Clint nodded and watched Robert leave for the stairs. Natasha sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "This is suicidal. You've never fought a dragon before! Hell, until a few moments ago we believed they had been dead for a century!"

"I know, Nat. But I have to do this."

"Why? Why does your honor mean your own death?! Why should I lose my brother?!"

"You won't lose me, I promise."

Nat studied her brother's face for a moment. "You're smitten with her."

"What?"

"The girl upstairs. You're smitten with her. Not that I blame you, she is rather pretty. But this is crazy."

Clint fought against his cheeks turning red. "I'm not smitten with her! I barely know her!"

Nat rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear brother. Best go get your whetstone from your saddlebag. You can sharpen your sword while we come up with a plan."

"We?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm going to let you do this stupid thing alone?"

The next morning Talia tried to have you sleep in but you would have none of it. As it was, your sleep had been interrupted with dreams of fire, burning eyes, and large teeth. You had never seen the dragon before - no one in the village had who was still alive - but you had heard enough tales to know what to expect. Together, you and Talia warmed up some water from the village well so you could fill a basin for you to bathe in. She helped wash and then braid your hair before dressing you in the nicest dress you owned. Which, sadly, wasn't that nice. But it was all you had and you needed to look your best for the feast. Robert and Talia would not allow you to lend a hand in the kitchen, stating that no one has ever made their own feast before and they certainly weren't going to start with you. Natasha offered them help and you excused yourself to sit outside. 

Outside, you walked over to the bench Robert had placed many years ago under an apple tree they were lucky to have outside the tavern. When the apples were in season, Robert made the best fermented apple cider in the entire kingdom. Or so he claimed as there was no way to compare. Sitting down, you could see where each village guard was placed around the tavern to make sure you would not escape. Come midday, they would be replaced with the King's guards. The King never attended the 'festival' himself, but always made sure security was heavy each year.

"May I join you?"

Your head jerked up to see Clint standing off to the side. You gave a small smile and nodded your head. He quietly walked over and sat next to you. Because of the size of the bench, you were practically touching the stranger. Upon seeing his face up close, you could see even more how handsome he was. The stories and songs had not lied to you. 

"You and your sister are still here?" You asked quietly.

Clint found he really enjoyed the sound of your voice. There was a musical quality to it and he wondered what it would be like to hear you laugh. To be the one to make you laugh. "We are. And I know you feel we should leave, but we can't. Not yet."

"Why?"

Clint sighed. That morning Talia was told by Robert what the two strangers had planned to do. Talia believed it to be a crazy idea as well, but also wouldn't stop the former knight. However, she forced Clint and Natasha not to breathe a word to you.

"No point in getting her hopes up if you end up coming to your senses and change your mind." Were her exact words to him that morning.

Instead of speaking the truth, Clint slowly reached over and took your hand. "Because I wanted to spend a little more time here. And with you."

You looked down at your hand in his and you felt your face grow warm. "You want to get to know me? Why? By sundown it will no longer matter."

"It will matter to me." He used his other hand to lift your face to look at him, just as he had the night before. "That was one thing I never did that I should have. Met more of the villagers and know their story. Put a face to the actions."

You felt like you were drowning in his blue eyes and before you knew what you were doing, you began to speak of your life. You spoke of your parents, the small cottage you lived in, how it felt to lose each one to The Choosing, how Talia and Robert became parents to you and in return you a daughter to them when you all needed it the most.

"That's quite a story. How is it that such a beautiful, smart, and resourceful woman has not married yet?"

Your face grew sad. "I could not bring myself to bring a child into this village. No matter how much Jon claimed to care for me, I knew he only really wanted to delay his own choosing."

"Jon?" You were not sure, but you could have sworn you saw a slight frown on Clint's face before it smoothed out again.

"Yes. He and I have known each other since we were children. It was always expected that we would marry. But I could not see it. No matter how Jon claimed to care for me, he never once said he loved me. Only that we had to marry and that we needed to have children. Soon I realized he only wanted a family because it was expected of him. To keep the village going. To keep him safe each year we could have a child. He may have been my friend, but his own safety was all he thought about."

This time there was no hiding Clint's frown. "That is a selfish way to think."

"That's what living here does. Love and loyalty will only go so far. Many refused to get attached to each other as there is no point. Eventually, we all get chosen."

"Are you like that?"

Tears began to gather in your eyes as you shook your head. "No. No matter how hard I try, I still care. Each year I cry for whomever it is we lose. Each year I imagine how life would be different if my mother had just left to marry the prince. Or if the King wasn't cruel. Or if I was able to leave the village."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Because I could never do that to Robert and Talia. They are the parents I lost and I would never want to hurt them."

Clint reached up and wiped the tears that were starting to fall. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, so starved for any affection as it was not readily given in the village. A sigh escaped your lips and you faintly smiled. His voice quietly broke the silence. "You are so beautiful, it hurts to see you so sad."

You opened your eyes to look at the handsome knight. He slowly leaned in, the question in his eyes. You answered by closing the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet, with a hint of sadness as it was not meant to last. You pulled away first at the sound of horses approaching.

"The King's guards are here."

Clint nodded his head. "Because of who I am, Natasha and I will be hidden during the feast. But believe me when I say this will not be the last time you will see me."

You only nodded your head, wanting it so badly to be true but knowing the reality was not going to allow that to happen. He quickly stood up from the bench and disappeared into the tavern, no doubt to grab Natasha and find somewhere to hide. 


	3. Feast For The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attends her farewell feast before meeting her fate.

The drums beat rang loudly in your ears and you drank horn after horn of ale trying to drown the sound out. Talia had worked harder than she ever had before and made all your favorite foods plus more. The tables overflowed with roasted onions in gravy, roasted pigs and ducks, fresh rolls, a basket of apples, plums, and berries, roasted vegetable stew, lemon cakes, fruit tarts, and the best wine your village could make. The smells were amazing, but you could hardly bring yourself to eat a single bite.

All around you people were laughing and shouting at each other from across the tavern. You had never understood why people celebrated during the feast until Talia and Robert told you the story of your mother. Then you realized, that just like The Choosing, it was all a farce for the King. To make him believe we had grown accustomed to losing someone every year. But in reality it was a funeral feast, meant as one final goodbye to the Chosen.

"No appetite today?"

You didn't even bother to look up from your plate. "No, Jon. Would you have any?"

He sighed as he settled onto the bench next to you. "It's as I said, we should have married when we had the chance."

"Why? To prolong the inevitable? We do not love each other, Jon. It would have been a farce, just like this feast."

Jon grew upset at your words. "I do so love you!"

"Then why have you never uttered the words to me?" You held up a hand to stop his words. "No, there is no point in this argument. No words you have for me will change my mind and they will just be wasted. Even if I was not Chosen, I still do not love you. Please leave. I wish to be alone."

Jon frowned and leaned in to growl in your ear. "Just like your mother. You don't know how to do what's best for you. Even if it's to save your own life."

The sound of you slapping his face thundered in the small tavern and all noise came to a halt. Your eyes bore into Jon's as each person turned to watch what was unfolding.

"Don't ever speak of my mother again in my presence, or I will make sure you will not live to see the next Choosing."

Jon scowled at you before leaving the table. Robert immediately caught him and tossed him outside of the tavern. Before you had finished collecting yourself, a familiar figure took Jon's seat.

"That was quite a swing you have on you."

You did a double take. "Natasha? What are you doing here? Clint said you both would need to hide from the King's guard."

Natasha smirked from under her hood. "They can't recognize what they can't see. I used to be a spy for King Jonah. The best he ever had as no one ever suspected a woman of being a spy. Do not worry. The guards will never see me coming."

You were in awe of the woman next to you. To have lived such an interesting life, only to then find yourself on the road with your brother fighting for your very life. If only you could leave with them.

"How long will you and your brother remain in the village?"

"Longer than you know. My brother has decided there is a good deed he must do here before we can leave. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more. Just know we are not far from you at all times." She kissed your cheek quickly before leaving your table as silently as she came.

The feast continued on well into the day. You forced yourself to eat as you knew Talia had worked so hard to make your last day so special. But in truth you felt like you would either be sick or start crying again. Or perhaps both. Before sundown, Robert and Talia sat on either side of you as you each drank wine straight from the clay pitchers. If you were going to face a dragon, you might as well be too drunk to see it coming. At least then you might be able to die without a scream on your lips.

You looked up and in your blurry vision you could see the gold armour of the King's guard right in front of your table, ready to escort you into the woods. Something inside you seemed to snap and you finished the container of wine in your hand before throwing it to the ground. The pitcher shattering caught the entire room's attention and everyone watched as you drunkenly got to your feet.

Taking a deep breath, you addressed the guards. "Let's get this farce over with. I have a date with a dragon."

The silence was palpable and you could see Talia's jaw drop in shock over your words. No one, in all the years that The Choosing had taken place, had anyone openly spoke of what was waiting after the feast. To speak of the dragon made the situation all that more real for those who wanted to bury their head like you once had. But you would do that no longer. Not when death was waiting for you.

The guards scowled at you and pulled you around the table. You stumbled on your feet as they pushed you out the tavern door.

“This way, you disobedient bitch.” One growled at you as he pushed you towards the cart that would carry you into the woods.

As you climbed into the cart, the villagers gathered around to watch you ride off. Talia was openly crying while Robert was holding her with a stone face. As you watched them you saw Robert’s eyes flicker to the right of you for a brief moment. Trying not to raise the guards’ suspicion, you drunkly stumbled around the inside of the cart as if you were trying to say goodbye to each villager. As you grabbed the side of the cart to steady yourself, your eyes glanced in the same direction Robert had looked. Beyond the edge of the woods you saw two shadows watching your cart. You may be too drunk to know for sure, but the shadows looked like they were on top of horses.

A guard grabbed you roughly on the arm and forced you to sit inside the cart. “Down! We don’t need you falling out every five miles!”

You focused on your breathing as the guards hitched the cart to their horses and began to ride deep into the woods. While the drinking had made you numb, you were now regretting it on the bumpy forest floor. Twice you were sick before you could even reach the altar. The guards were not kind when the pulled you from the cart and dragged you to the altar. 

The altar wasn’t much but what was there made you want to faint. In the large clearling in the woods were scorched marks and what grass was left was stained from years of blood. One guard held you still while the others grabbed wooden steaks and began to pound them into the ground. They then tied leather straps to the posts and dragged you over. The straps were tied around each hand before the guards released their hold on you.

The head guard walked around until he was standing in front of you. Without saying a word, his dagger was out in a flash and he slashed your cheek. “There. The fresh blood should wake the beast right up. Come lads. It’s time to return to the Capital.”

The smell of your own blood mix the wine that was still in your stomach threatened to make you sick once more, but you took several deep breaths to keep everything down. But that couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Before you broke out in a sob, you heard that voice you’d grown to love.

“Please don’t cry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Clint?!” You watched in amazement as he and Natasha rode out from the tree line. 

Natasha was smirking as she hopped down off her horse and pulled out a dagger. “I told you there was one good deed left to be done.”

“Please, hurry! It’s only a matter of time bef-“

Your sentence was cut off by a ear-shattering roar. All three of you froze and turned towards the tree line from the opposite way your saviors had come. The trees began to rustle and shake, the unmistable sound of trunks snapping filling the air. 

It was too late. The dragon was here.


	4. The Hawk and The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha try to save Reader from the dragon.

“Nat, hurry with those straps!” Clint climbed off his horse and pulled his sword. 

You pulled the straps taunt to give Natasha a better chance and she was able to cut them in one stroke each. She pulled you roughly towards her horse, lifting you up so you could climb up onto the saddle. "Sorry to be so rough, but we need to move quickly. Hang on to the reigns."

Before she could smack the back of the horse to send you off, a loud crashing noise caused her to whirl around. The dragon had busted through the tree line with a thunderous roar. It stood taller than the two-floor tavern you had been living in, the scales looked like well-built armor and colored the same shade of green as the surrounding trees with hints of gold on the tips of the wings. The wings! They seemed to stretch out beyond what you thought were possible, with a long pointed claw at the top joints on each wing. The dragon stood up on its hind legs, wings stretched out on either side, roaring so loudly you were positive you would never hear another sound again. It dropped back down, the claws on the wings acting like its front legs. 

Your horse reared up and you immediately fell off the saddle onto the hard ground. The air was knocked out of your lungs and you could feel the dirt mixing with the blood on your cheek. You groaned as you tried to sit up and catch your breath. The noise caught the dragon's attention and it leveled its yellow eyes at you. Nat quickly pulled you out if the way as a stream of fire left the dragon’s mouth, aimed at you. Before Nat could get you back on her horse, the dragon's long neck whipped its head around and grabbed the horse in one bite. The dragon roared once more, blood now coating each of its foot long teeth.

"Are you ok?!" Nat shouted in your ears.

You vigorously nodded your head as you wheezed out an answer. "Yes... yes. Just.... sore."

The dragon swung its tail in your direction and you and Natasha jumped apart to avoid being bashed in the head by the barbs. Clint grabbed your arm this time and pulled you to the tree line.

"Hang on, we'll get you out of here." He pulled out a small cloth and held it to your still bleeding cheek. "We gotta get you on my horse and out of here."

Meanwhile, Natasha was tossing rocks as she ran to distract the dragon from searching for you. Clint's eyes darted over the clearing, trying to find the best way to approach the dragon. Fire kept escaping the large mouth and soon several trees were on fire, giving the clearing an eerie glow as the rest of the forest began to succumb to darkness as the sun set. 

"Stay here!" He ordered. Clint then raced forward with his sword gleaming in the mixture of twilight and dragon fire. The dragon whipped its long, barbed tail at the knight and Clint easily rolled under, popping up in time to drag his sword across one of the exposed wings.

Roaring in pain, the dragon breathed fire in his direction but Clint was already moving out of the way. He spun to his left and arched his sword so as to cut the neck of the dragon. But you were correct in your assessment: the scales were a version of armor for the animal and Clint's sword barely made a scratch. Where the wings were a thin membrane, the skin was reinforced scales. This time the dragon's tail caught Clint and he was thrown across the field. Clint's sword flew in the opposite direction, clattering along the forest floor.

You tried to race over to him, but Nat seemed to appear out of thin air and held you tightly. "No! There is no point in both of you in harm's way! Clint made his choice."

"But he's going to die! I can't let that happen!" Tears were streaming down your face as the dragon breathed more fire in Clint's direction. 

"He won't! Let's go!" Nat dragged you to Clint's horse (you were amazed the poor thing stayed behind) and pulled Clint's bow and arrows from the saddle. She then hoisted you on top of the saddle. 

You watched as Natasha dashed to toss Clint his bow and then pulled the arrows from the quiver. She slid on the ground away from the dragon to then stick the arrows into the dirt before dashing off to attracked the dragon’s attention.

Clint repeated his sister's move, landing where Nat had placed the arrows and pulled one out of the ground, nocking and aiming at the dragon. He released the arrow and you were amazed to watch it find purchase in the dragon's shoulder. The dragon roared in pain, its tail swinging wildly. He glanced over to grab another arrow and that's when he noticed you were still there in the clearing.

"Nat! Get her out of here!"

Before you could protest, Nat smacked the horse and the animal took off into the forest. The last thing you saw was Clint taking aim as Natasha picked up her brother's sword, the dragon rearing up as a stream of fire shot into the sky.

The horse raced through the darkening forest, the sun no longer visible beyond the trees as it sunk lower towards the ground. The dragon's roar still ringing in your ears and you felt tears streaming down your face as you raced away from the clearing. You didn't realized it at first, but the horse was bringing you right back to your village. You weren't worried as the King's guards were long since gone, but you had no idea how everyone would react to the fact that you were still very much alive.

You broke through the tree line and were greeted with a sight you had not expected in all your years of experiencing The Choosing. King Jonah himself was at the village along with his son, Prince Ramsey. The King was addressing the crowd but immediately turned around to face you when villager after villager gasped at the sight of you riding up on a horse, covered in dirt and blood and smelling very much of smoke.

"Well, well, well. You must be Eliza's daughter. It is as if I were gazing upon a ghost. Young lady, you should be dragon food by now." The King slowly approached your horse. You felt sick again looking at this man. His hair was long and stringy, his eyes almost black, and his lips looked like two worms. He didn't look one inch like a regal king; more like a drifter who usurped the crown through murder. "Care to explain to my son and I how is it you managed to escape such a formidable beast?"

You looked down at the King who stared at you with such cold eyes. "A knight in not so shiny armor came to my rescue. He is the bravest man I will ever know."

"And where is this brave man now? I assume he just took your place since killing a dragon is impossible. No matter." He turned to his guards. "Get her down."

Before you had a chance to escape, a guard reached up and yanked you off Clint's horse. You cried out in pain as you were tossed to the ground like a rag, only to be roughly dragged to your feet and over to the King and Prince. You dropped to your knees as the guard hung on to you by your hair, forcing your face towards the two. The Prince was almost an exact copy of his father only with a murderous look in his eyes. It was no wonder your mother had turned down the proposal. Even if she hadn't loved your father, she would never had been foolish enough to marry a man who clearly oozed cruelty. 

Prince Ramsey unsheathed his dagger and placed the point under your chin, tilting his head to the side as he looked at you. "Truly a beauty like your mother. Perhaps it is best the dragon never got to have you."

"What is it you are contemplating, my son?"

"Why, to use _____ as a replacement for her mother. She is just as beautiful and young enough to produce an heir for the throne." You felt sick to your core at the thought of evading the dragon only to end up in this monster's hands. His next words filled you with dread and chilled you to the bone. "I do so need a new wife."

"You can't have me." You whispered.

The Prince narrowed his eyes. "What did you say to me?"

You took a deep breath and spoke louder. "You can't have me."

Prince Ramsey pulled his hand and slapped your face with the back of it. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner?! Your mother may have gotten away, but you will not be so lucky!"

You wanted to fall back from the force of the blow, but the guard still held your hair in his hand. The King looked from you back to his son, seeming to make a decision. "Put her in chains and take her back to our carriage. If my son wishes to have her as a bride, so be it. The Choosing will continue as it has every year, only next time the guards will remain with the Chosen to insure no one else will escape."

You heard one of the village elders gasp. "The- The Choosing will still occur? But your majesty, you said it would end once you ended _____'s family."

It felt as if you had been kicked in the stomach at the words being spoken. The King smiled cruelly. "I made no such promise. If I only wanted her family gone, I could have easily done so without all these dramatics. And even if I had said something so foolish, clearly that rule will still apply. As _____ will now become Prince Ramsey's wife, she will bear his children. Which means her family will never end."

A distressed murmur traveled among the crowd, some voices louder than others as the reality of what was unfolding began to sink in. A guard slapped cold, hard chains around your wrists and pulled you to your feet. For a brief moment your eyes caught Talia and Robert. The pained look on their faces made you realize that Clint may have saved you from the dragon, but your foster parents were still going to lose you. 

The King droned on and on about bringing order to the kingdom and making The Choosing a country wide event. Ramsey slithered over to your side and grabbed your chained arm. "Don't worry, my precious bird. We will not have to wait until our wedding night to see what I have instore for you. Hopefully you will prove yourself stronger than my last wife."

Something inside you snapped, pulled too taut after the entirely long day you have had. Nightmares, a farce of a feast, being sick on the wagon, getting cut by the guards, almost being eaten by a dragon, losing Clint and Natasha, and now this monster was going to claim you as his. You slowly turned to face the Prince, then took a small step towards him. He eyed you warily until you smiled charmingly up at him. "My Prince, I can hardly wait."

Amazingly, the tactic worked. Ramsey lowered his face towards you anticipating a kiss. Instead, you pulled your head back and head-butted him against his nose. He cried out in pain and grabbed his face, blood immediately leaking out between his fingers.

"You little bitch!" Ramsey pulled his fist back to punch you. He suddenly gasped and you were confused at the sight of a now bloody arrow pointing out of his chest.

You quickly moved out of the way of his falling body and looked up for the source of the arrow. The King was silent for a beat before bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"MY SON IS DEAD! FIND THE BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME N-"

Another arrow caught the King and you had to turn your face away from the scene. Your eyes fell on the forest just as Natasha and Clint came walking past the tree line. Natasha had a smirk on her face and Clint..... was carrying the dragon's head.


	5. Across The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Reader decide the future of the Village and their relationship.

You couldn’t believe your eyes as Clint and Natasha continued to walk towards you, the dragon’s head dragging behind Clint with what looked like an arrow sticking out. The King's guards sprung into action and you suddenly remembered where you were and what had just happened. Clint killed the King and the Prince! He'll be hung for that without question or even a trial. You desperately wanted to help him escape, but you were still tied up in chains. It didn't matter in the end.

Natasha took action first, pulling out her brother's sword and was immediately squaring off with one of the guards. She moved with an ease and grace of someone who had practice fighting their entire life, dodging and twirling as if in a dance. Another guard joined in to help and she picked up her speed, spinning and slashing both men at once. Nat placed her foot on one of the guards bent leg, kneed him in the face with her other leg and spun to bring the sword down on the other guard across the neck. The first guard never had a chance to recover before she stuck the sword into his chest.

Clint was holding his own just as easily. He dropped the dragon's head and began to rain arrows on the remaining guards. One managed to get close and Clint used his bow as a weapon against the guard, tripping the man before pulling out a dagger and ending that fight. He then picked the dragon's head back up and continued over to you, Nat close behind. When he reached the village elders, he tossed the head at their feet. There was indeed an arrow sticking out of the dragon's head, right through the open mouth and out the top.

Natasha began to remove the chains from your arms as Clint spoke to the crowd. "My name is Clint Barton. Many of you know me as Hawkeye - the King's personal guard. As you can clearly see, I no longer work for the King nor his son. My sister and I have freed you from his cruelty as well as his dragon."

The crowd was quiet as his words sunk in. Free. We were really free. But Robert burst that beautiful bubble. "What comes next? How do we know the new king won't be as bad if not worse?"

"The crown will pass on to the king's brother, Jaime, who is far better for the kingdom. He is wise and fair and will certainly never hold a dragon over a village." Clint slung the bow over his back and picked up the sword Natasha had dropped in order to unchain you. 

You rubbed your wrists were the chains had once been. "What will happen now?"

Clint turned his eyes towards you. "Now your village can prosper the way it was meant to be. People can come and go without fear to trade and visit other parts of the kingdom. As for Natasha and myself, we will need to leave."

"Leave?!"

He took a step towards you. "I have killed the King and the Prince. Even if it was for the good of the kingdom, there are many of Jonah's supporters that will want my head. Nat and I will travel across the narrow sea and become sell swords in the new land. Plenty of work out there for us."

You opened your mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He was leaving? They both were?! The pain in his eyes made up your mind for you. "No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow at you. "I don't believe I asked a question."

"You're not leaving. At least not without me."

"______, you don't understand what that will mean."

"I do. It means you will not leave me nor I you. You cannot come into my life like a wild force and expect to leave so easily. You saved my life and I know you care about me just as I care about you." You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. "You cannot leave. Not without me."

Clint crossed the distance and took your face in his hands. "You would leave everything behind? Just earlier today you said you could not leave Talia and Robert."

"That was because I could not bear to leave them without knowing where I was going or if I was safe. The only way to leave the village before you and your sister came around was either by death, by dragon, or in the dead of night with no one suspecting you were to leave. I could never have done that to them."

Clint touched his forehead to yours before looking back at his sister. Nat just shrugged. "I was already planning on sneaking her out of the village. Might as well have you know now."

You laughed at the thought of Natasha trying to smuggle you somewhere. Your laughter was cut off by Clint kissing you. “If this is what you truly want, you may come with us.”

You looked over at Robert and Talia in an effort to decide. Clint let go of your face as the two walked over. Talia’s eyes were misty and she engulfed you in one of her all consuming hugs.

“Oh my sweet bird! Of course you must go! Robert and I will sleep well knowing your are in capable hands.”

“Do not worry. I will soon train her in all I know so she will not be helpless when Clint and I go off for work.”

“Thank you, Natasha.” Talia let you go so Robert could have his chance at a hug.

You could hear Robert trying to keep the tears of happiness out of his voice. “Your mother would be so happy to know you were finally able to spread your wings. Come back to visit when you can.”

“I promise.”

Talia clapped her hands together. “You can’t leave just yet! We need a proper feast!”

You smiled. “As much as I would love that, the King’s body is still here. Send a raven to the Capital and have the Sept prepare the bodies for travel. I will return when it is safe.”

Talia nodded her head as tears began to fall. “Alright, _____. You always did have your mother’s wisdom.”

Natasha pulled out a small bag of gold coins and tossed it to Talia and Robert. “We never did pay for our meals yesterday.”

Robert laughed. “You saved our daughter’s life. You will eat for free as long as we are alive.”

“Keep it anyway. You soon will be exposed to markets.”

Clint and Natasha grabbed a couple of the horses the guards had used while you went back into the tavern. Talia helped you wash the blood and the dirt from your body. The water was cold, but you were grateful to be clean. She then pulled out a small bundle from behind the dresser.

“I made these months ago for you in hopes you would wear them as you escaped. After this last Choosing, I was going to have you dress and then leave never once thinking you would be chosen. But it is better this way. These clothes are perfect for riding.”

She handed you the bundle and it was revealed to be a pair of leather pants and a cream blouse. “Talia, wherever did you get the leather?”

“I traded several meat pies to the butcher after he took in one of his cows. I lied saying I was making a surprise for Robert’s birthday.”

You hugged her before changing. She then produced a pair of boots. They fit you perfectly. “Planning my escape without me even knowing. You are always full of surprises, Mother.”

Talia looked up at you startled. “Mother?”

You nodded your head. “You were every bit a mother to me, even as I prepare to leave. I believe my own mother would not be jealous of me using the term.”

Talia began to cry and hugged you once more. “Oh sweet bird! That is the best parting gift you could ever give me.”

She kissed your forehead and walked you back outside. There Nat helped you on top of Clint’s horse to sit behind him before climbing onto her own. Natasha winked at you as you wrapped your arms around Clint's stomach.

“Ready to start your new life?”

“As ready as I will ever be.”

Clint looked over his shoulder to smile at you. “It’s a long ride to the harbor and I hate to have you ride at night. So your horse will be tethered to Nat’s as we ride. Once we cross the narrow sea you will be free to ride on your own.”

You nodded against his back and held on tighter as the horses began to ride back into the woods. Glancing back, you watched Talia and Robert wave goodbye as other villagers prepared for the arrival of the new king.


End file.
